Homecoming of Promises
by WeatherFan48
Summary: The Universe has reset, and all is normal again in the Mushroom Kingdom. Or is it? When Bowser returns for Revenge on the King and Queen, can Rosalina help find Princess Bella's parents again? (A Fan Made Sequel to PrincessNellas' Mama Rosalina)
1. A New Evil Plan

**Homecoming of Promises**

 **By: WeatherFan48**

 **A Fan Sequel Based on the Story _Mama Rosalina_ written by PrincessNellas**

 **Disclaimer: All Mario Characters are owned by Nintendo, Annabelle (Bella) is a character created by PrincessNellas**

 **A/N - Hello, and welcome to a sequel story inspired by an original Mario story called _Mama Rosalina_ on Fanficion written by PrincessNellas. I read this story a while ago, and really enjoyed the storyline, as well as how it was written. It inspired me to write my own story to continue on with the original one, and form another adventure for the characters involved in the original.**

 **The story Mama Rosalina also has a sequel that is being written by the original author called _Guardian of Memories_. Please check out her sequel as well.**

 **I would like to say thank you to PrincessNellas for inspiring me to write. I have written other personal stories before, but have never classified myself as being amazing at it.**

 **Feedback would be appreciated on this story, and please make it constructive please. This is one of my first major stories I have written, and the first I have ever posted online.**

 ***Also for background information, and how this story came to follow, please read Mama Rosalina first please!**

 **Without Further ado, here is Homecoming of Promises!**

Chapter 1: A New Evil Plan

It was just another day in the Koopa Kingdom. The lava was broiling as usual, and King Bowser was sitting on his throne grumbling like he always did.

Everything in Bowser's life had been wonderful. He had his many sons, and 17 years ago, he had kidnapped the beloved Queen Peach and her husband Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom and taken them prisoner. He had even managed to trick the Queen of the Cosmos, Rosalina into believing that he had killed Mario and Peach when she tried to find them. He still chuckled to himself at this thought, even today.

Over the years, he enjoyed all of the torment and fear that he had placed in Mario, locking him up in a dark empty room for days on end at times, as well as all of the time that he had the presence of the wonderful Queen Peach when she had been eating at his dinner table. She was his Queen, and he had her all to himself. All this was a great pleasure to Bowser.

But then everything in his happy life changed the day that that stupid child of Mario and Peach's, named Annabelle, showed up and destroyed it all. Why did she need to ruin all of his fun? Not only did she free her parents, she also had thrown him into a molten planet, and killed him. But most of all, Bowser was most furious at the fact that the girl had used his son Junior so that she could free her parents. She didn't care about Junior at all he thought, only about making sure Peach and Mario escaped.

Bowser smashed his fist against his table to the right of the throne. He again recalled the battle where Annabelle used her magic, and allowed him to kill his son. He could still see himself smashing his son in the face when he was after Bella; his son's dying, and eventually lifeless body on the ground after the blow. Luckily for all of everyone, the universe reset itself fixing allowing all casualties to live again, but Bowser was still furious about his son dying the first time, as well as losing and his precious Queen Peach.

He had to do something; he had to have his revenge. And a devious idea popped into his head. An evil smile appeared on his face replacing the previous scowal. "Fine," he thought, "I'm going to make sure that girl is going to get what she deserves. As a matter of fact, her whole family will. I am going to kidnap that princess. When Peach and Mario notice she is gone, they will come looking for their child, and my Koopas will lure her parents to my castle where I will trap them all together. Then they will all pay for the humiliation they have caused me!" He laughed in his evil tone.

"Koopa's!" He yelled, "Prepare my Ship. We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom."

 **A/N: Looks like Bowser isn't too happy about what happened in the previous life, eh? Will he be able to make his scheme work, or will he be found out before he can initiate it? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Just Another Day in the Kingdom?

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day in the Kingdom?**

On the Comet Observatory, Queen Rosalina was watching over the many galaxies on her large TV screen. It was a peaceful day as the ship travelled through space, and the Queen was trying her best to adjust to the new life presented before her after the universe had reset.

It had been a few months since Rosalina had seen the princess she had watched over for 17 years. Since last seeing the princess, the Queen had been travelling the galaxies on her regular patrols, but life was still rough for her. She still walked by Bellatrix's bed everyday, which was still in Rosalina's bedroom from when the princess had lived with her; the starbunny that she had given to Bella when she was a young child still lying on the pillow.

The Queen still shed the odd tear when she thought about how she had to say goodbye to Bella. She had been like a mother to her for all of those 17 years. She had no idea that Mario and Peach weren't dead; She had seen them die on that planet at Bowser's hands. Unfortunately she had been wrong.

Now that a new life had set in, and Bella was rightfully with her parents again, Rosalina wished that there was still a way for her to be around the princess, and perhaps continue to be like a mother to her. However, she didn't want to steal Bella's new life away from her. She wanted her to be happy, and live the life she was meant to with her parents, not the life torn up by Bowser stealing her parents away from her. That is why she erased Bella's memory, so she could start anew again.

She walked into the observatory library and opened a photo album which had Bella's pictures in it. She did this from time to time to remember all of the good times Bella and her had shared together, how they visited many planets in the galaxy on adventures, how much Bella loved the stardust and weaving cool shapes and objects with her magic. She flipped through the album, and came upon a picture of Bella and her playing with the lumas; remembering the laughs and fun they always had together. She wished with all of her heart to relive these memories again, and perhaps see her metaphorical child down in the Mushroom Kingdom again…

"MAMA, MAMA!" One of the luma's flew into the observatory library. "What is it my little one?" Rosalina asked calmly, but in a worried tone. "Bowser's Koopa's are heading for the Mushroom Kingdom! The computer just picked up one of his ships!"

Rosalina's heart rate quickened. What was Bowser up to now? Is he trying to kidnap Peach or Mario again? Or could it be much worse: Bella? Thoughts of worry and anxiety started flooding her mind: "Then we must go investigate!" she told the luma, floating into the comet control room. She pulled out her magic wand, and programmed a course into the computer "To the Mushroom Kingdom!" she exclaimed as the observatory accelerated into space.

….

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Royal family was sitting down at the table in the main dining room enjoying their lunch before a major afternoon of royal business. King Mario was in his royal apparel at one end of the table eating a large garden salad with mushrooms, carrots and tomatoes on it, while Queen Peach, at the other end of the table, in one of her brilliant pink dresses, was eating a specially prepared spinach salad.

Princess Annabelle was between her parents and wearing one of her typical aqua blue dresses that bowed out at the bottom. She was enjoying her favourite soup, cream of mushroom, while sipping a cup of tea. The princess was getting used to the royal life. She had been fitted for a crown, and now wore it along with a set of diamond earrings that were shaped like stars. The princess couldn't remember where she had gotten the earrings from, but she still loved them most out of all of the jewelry that had been given to her.

Bella was already used to the constant bustling of people coming in and out of the castle due to many business causes in the kingdom. She was enjoying life, but sometimes hated how often the castle was full of people.

"Mom, dad," she said. Her parents glanced up from their lunches to look at her. "How long are the Toads going to be here today?"

"Oh, a few hours," Queen Peach replied, a small smile on her face. "Why, what's on your mind sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing," Bella replied. "I just wondered," she sighed, staring back at her soup. "I'm just tired of having to socialize with everyone when guests come to the castle on business all of the time, that's all."

"Well, how about you take Toadsworth, and go for a nice walk in Mushroom Park today," Mario suggested, taking another bite of his salad. "That'll give both of you some fresh air, and it's also a beautiful day out there as well." He said looking out the dining room window.

"Sure dad, that sounds like an excellent idea," Bella chimed happily, finishing the last of her soup. "I think I will go right now."

Bella put on a pair of her fanciest shoes, and ran up to her parents to give them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she smiled taking Toadsworth with her. "Bye!"

 **A/N: Poor Rosalina. She has been trying to adjust to being away from Bella. She had been her mother for all those years and raising her, but now would never be seen by her metaphorical daughter again, or will she? In the Mushroom Kingdom, it looks like Bella has been adjusting to her new life, but how long will she be enjoying it for?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Not Again!

**Chapter 3: Not Again!**

The sun shone brightly on the Mushroom Kingdom as the Comet Observatory arrived over it. Rosalina had somehow managed to beat the Koopa ship to the galaxy, and was in the process of making her way to the Royal Palace to warn Mario and Peach about the impending danger of Bowser and his men. The Queen created a forcefield around herself and hovered down to the small planet, landing on its surface with a graceful tap. She took in the sight of all of the toads running through the streets and of the Royal Castle on the hill; it was just a typical day in the kingdom.

As she hovered closer to the palace, Rosalina felt quite awkward being back in the kingdom where her Bella lived. She thought about the fact that she might have to confront the metaphorical daughter of which she knew everything about her, but Bella would know nothing of Queen since she had erased her memory. Shrugging off the thoughts of the past and shedding a couple of tears along the way, Rosalina landed in front of the royal castle, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed, and the door to the castle was opened by one of the toads who was inside. The toad, instantly remembered and recognized Rosalina allowed her access to the castle. The toad told her that the King and Queen were both in the royal throne room.

Rosalina gently floated down the long hallway to where the room was, and located Mario and Peach just where the toad had said. She made her way into the room, and landed before the royal couple.

"Rosalina! What a pleasant surprise!" Peach said delightfully. "What brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom today?" She asked with a smile on her face, her husband Mario beside her.

"I'm here because you are all in terrible danger," Rosalina exclaimed, worry in her voice. She glanced around the room, noticing a third chair beside Mario and Peach. "Including your daughter Annabelle." Mario and Peach exchanged a worried glance at each other. "My lumas informed me that they had seen a koopa ship moving towards the galaxy, and I suspect that Bowser may be up to his old tricks again."

Mario's face turned red. "No, not again!" he exclaimed, starting to feel sick. He had already been locked up for 17 years the last time Bowser had captured him and Peach. He didn't want to get jailed again.

"Where is your daughter?" the Queen of the Cosmos asked anxiously.

"In Mushroom Park with Toadsworth," Peach replied, her voice chattering a bit.

"You must find her and all hide before Bowser gets…." The whirring sound the koopa ship filled the castle, interrupting Rosalina. Fear filled everyone inside, memories pouring back into the Royal Couple's minds from the last kidnapping.

"Rosalina, I'm not what's going on, or what Bowser is up to, but if something happens to us, take care of Bella," Peach said, running up to Rosalina. "You protected her for 17 years, and loved her as your own while Mario and I were trapped. Mario and I are forever grateful to you for that. Please Go! Make sure Toadsworth and Bella are okay. Mario and I will deal with the Koopas ourselves."

Rosalina nodded, hovering out of the throne room and quickly leaving the castle via a side entrance leading towards the park. She knew full well that this could be the last time that she saw Mario and Peach again for a while, and that they could be kidnapped by the Koopa King, but she had to make sure Bella was safe; She couldn't fall into Bowser's hands if her parents did. She would protect her.

….

The ground shook as the King of the Koopas jumped off of his ship in front of Mario and Peach's castle. "Go search the castle for the girl," Bowser roared to his men. "I will deal with the Queen and King," he said, a devious smile on his face.

Bowser and his men stormed into the castle, and spread out searching every room for the princess. Bowser himself moved into the throne room, finding the King and Queen hiding behind their thrones, shaking with fear.

"Long time, no see!" Bowser exclaimed with his familiar chuckle.

The Queen poked her head out from behind her throne. "What do you want from us?" Peach asked, body still shaking.

"I want the girl. Where is she? She ruined my life, and for that she is going to pay!" He roared, shaking the whole castle.

"She isn't here!" the Queen's voice crackled. "You'll never get her!"

A Koopa commander entered the room behind the King. "Bowser, sir. We have searched the entire castle, and the princess is not here," he interrupted. "We have no clue where she could be your majesty."

"You'll never get her. We will never tell you where she is," Mario yelled defiantly, standing up and eating a fire mushroom. The Queen ran in behind her husband. "This time I will defeat you too," preparing to throw fireballs at the Koopa King.

"You're so Pathetic! Why must you always fight?" Bowser asked Mario with a chuckle. Mario threw a fireball at the Koopa King. "Fine, if you won't give me the princess, then I will take both of you instead. Maybe then, the princess will come and find me if she wants to see you two again!"

The rest of the koopa army returned to the throne room from their search of the castle and stood behind Bowser. "Men, get me the king and queen."

….

Rosalina was in Mushroom Park, floating around all of the pristine ponds and flowers there in the desperate race to find Bella. She caught sight of Toadsworth and the young princess sitting on a bench in the central part of the park.

The Cosmic Queen's heart went through a loop of emotions as she quickly floated over to her daughter of 17 years. She no longer felt guilty for what had happened before Mario and Peach were rescued, as all had reset and she'd erased Bella's memory, but she still felt weird seeing her again as she knew that Bella would not remember her. Bella was just as pretty as she was when the queen had last seen her. She also wore the locket that Rosalina had passed onto her from her parents when they had last seen one another.

"Toadsworth, Annabelle, there you are," She shouted landing beside them. The two looked at the Queen, and Toadsworth made a motion to speak but was cut off by the princess.

"Hello," Bella said in her usual sweet voice, seeing a face she didn't recognize; or did she? "I see you know Toadsworth and me, but who are you?"

"This is Rosalina, Queen of the Cosmos," Toadsworth told the princess. "She watches over the galaxies, and is the mother of lumas."

The princess nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you Rosalina, though I feel like I should know you somehow," she replied, scratching her forehead.

Rosalina's heart missed a beat. Did Bella remember her? She snapped out of the thought and her mind returned to the issue at hand: Bowser. "Toadsworth, I need to talk to you urgently," She said with desperation in her voice.

"I'll be right back princess," Toadsworth told Bella. The princess nodded and the Queen led him over to another bench away from Bella. They sat down on the bench. "Bowser is back."

Toadsworth cringed. "The lumas and comet computer picked up a Koopa ship heading towards the planet and I raced ahead to warn Mario and Peach," Rosalina explained. "I think that Bowser is going to try to take Bella for what happened before everything in the universe reset. We can't let that happen."

A large crash was heard in the distance, causing Toadsworth and Rosalina to jump and Bella to scream. "What was that? What's going on?" the princess asked, terror filling her voice.

"Nothing too major I assume princess," Toadsworth called back, trying to calm her down.

"Take Bella somewhere safe. I got to go and help Mario and Peach. It sounds like Bowser is already causing trouble. I will come back," Rosalina said floating back towards the castle.

Toadsworth ran over to Bella. "Come on princess, we must go somewhere else safer." He said, scurrying the princess out of the park and further away from the castle.

….

The Queen of the Cosmos arrived back at the Royal Palace to see a horrifying sight. Queen Peach was trapped in a cage with Mario beside her. Both were completely surrounded by the Koopa army. Mario was desperately trying to throw fireballs at all of the Koopas in order to free his wife, but there were simply too many. He was being backed into another cage behind him.

"Finish him," Bowser laughed. "Get him into that cage. This time, there will be no escape for either of them."

"Mario!" Rosalina shouted, trying to float over to her friend. Bowser noticed the Queen immediately, and hurled himself in front of her. "Oh no you don't Queen," He grumbled. "You're not getting over to him. They are coming with me!" He let out a fury of fireballs from his mouth, Rosalina narrowly putting up a force field with her magic wand in time.

"We got them both caged now," one of the Koopa commanders shouted, as they crew of the ship began hoisting the Mushroom King and Queen up to the ship's deck.

"You will never see them again," laughed Bowser, turning back to the Cosmic Queen. "Unless of course, you bring me princess."

"Never!" cried Rosalina, as she aimed her magic wand at the koopa ship in a last ditch effort to save Mario and Peach from being loaded on. Unfortunately, she missed her target because of Bowser being in the way.

"Later fools," the Koopa King roared jumping onto his ship. "This time, you will never find us! Oh and if you somehow do, please bring the princess." he scoffed as the ship whirred to life.

"Help!" the Royal Couple screamed. Rosalina watched helplessly as Bowser's ship quickly tore out of the Mushroom Kingdom, and back into space.

Rosalina stared up at the sky for the longest time processing what had happened. "I will find you, and I will keep your daughter safe." The Queen muttered to herself, teary eyed. "I promise."

 **A/N: Looks like Bowser's plan didn't quite go as well as he hoped. Nonetheless, it appears that the Royal Family has been separated once again, and Rosalina is left in a heap of raw emotions having to deal with seeing the Queen and King kidnapped again, as well as seeing the princess that doesn't remember her.**


	4. Rememberance

**Chapter 4: Rememberance**

"Bella, Toadsworth! Where are you?" Rosalina was searching the kingdom for where the two had hidden. She had been looking for a while, and after about an hour or so, she found the duo at Toadsworth's private home east of the castle. When Rosalina arrived, Bella was upstairs having a nap, while Toadsworth was downstairs. She knocked on the door, a devastated look on her face as Toadsworth answered it. He quickly invited her into the house to talk about what had happened.

"Bowser kidnapped the King and Queen again," Rosalina explained teary eyed as they conversed on the couch. "I tried to stop him, but he blocked me every chance he got. He says I will never find them again, and if I do, he will only release them if he gets Bella. I don't know what to do. I don't even know where they were taken!" She said, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing!" Toadsworth exclaimed, holding onto her hand to try and comfort the Queen. He sat looking at the wall for a minute as she softly cried. "How was it that you defeated Bowser before?" he asked her.

"As I recall, it was mostly Bella that defeated him," she replied wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Mario and Peach had gotten out of Bowser's castle, and she used her magic that I had given her as a child to make a force field, and move her parents to safety onto your ship. I believe that I fainted protecting her from one of Bowser's charging attacks. She would have cascaded him into the sun after that, drowning him."

"How do you remember all of that?" Toadsworth asked.

"That was the day, I've been reliving for months now, especially due to the fact that when everything reset, I erased the memory of her childhood to allow her to live the life she was meant to; a life away from the turmoil of emotions and events that occurred." Rosalina replied, tearing up again.

"Wait, is that why she didn't remember anything after the fight?" Toadsworth asked in a confused voice.

"That's true," She replied. "I just had to erase her memory since I took her life from her. When everything happened with Bowser, I didn't know that Mario and Peach were still alive until you told me that they were. That day I found the King and Queen, I saw them die on the planet near the center of the universe. I thought they were gone forever, and I gave up looking for them."

"I looked after her from when she was a baby, and she grew up calling me mom. When Bella kept on calling me 'mom' and I didn't have the heart to tell the angel that her parents were gone, nor could I tell her I wasn't her mother. It would have broken her heart. I just wanted her to live a happy childhood." The Queen broke down into another round of tears.

Toadsworth was silent for a few minutes as he pondered what Rosalina had said to him. He had never considered what Rosalina had done for Bella when the princess was a child, nor had he known the reasons for why Rosalina had stopped looking for Mario and Peach.

"I never knew that was why she called you her mother," he replied in a low voice, feeling guilty. He had been so mean to Rosalina about everything happening, and was regretting being so angry. "I'm so sorry for being so mad at you when I found the princess. I didn't know anything about what had happened when she was younger." He smiled at the Queen. "You did do a wonderful job in raising her, she is a beautiful princess!" He exclaimed. Rosalina stopped crying, and smiled weakly at him. "She is beautiful." the Queen agreed.

Toadsworth thought for a few seconds more as Rosalina wiped the rest of her tears away. "Is there any way that the princess still has the magic you gave her as a child?" Toadsworth questioned.

"I don't know," The Cosmic Queen replied. "I wiped her memory, but I don't know if it took her magic away. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking: You two may be the only ones who can rescue the King and Queen again, assuming you can find them amongst the galaxies," he said walking over to the window. "You are the only one I could and ever will trust with the princess. I'm certain that if you can find Mario and Peach, you two could defeat Bowser and bring them home to the kingdom again."

"What about my mother and father?" Bella questioned walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Annabelle, you remember Rosalina from the park earlier today, right?" Toadsworth asked her.

"Of course," the princess replied, "Queen of the Cosmos and mother of the lumas, though I swear that I have seen her before… A long time ago."

Rosalina got up off of the couch and hovered over to the princess. "We need to talk to you Annabelle. Please come and sit down with us," she said reaching out a hand to the princess.

Bella grabbed the Queen's hand, and they started to move over towards Toadsworth. Almost instantly after touching each others hands, a purple aura of magic appeared around the two, brightened, and then disappeared.

"What was that?" Toadsworth asked. "I'm not sure," Rosalina replied, looking at the princess. "Annabelle, are you okay?"

The princess stood dazed for a second, and then caught onto her surroundings. "Rosalina!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around the Queen of the Cosmos. Rosalina wrapped her arms around her metaphorical daughter tightly. It was as if they had been reunited after being apart for a long period of time.

The two separated. The princess's face instantly changed from her look of happiness to terror."Where is Bowser? Did he drown into the sun?" Bella asked desperately.

"You remember all of that?" Toadsworth asked, mouth hanging open. "Rosalina erased your memory!"

"I did, I'm absolutely sure of that, but my mind erasing spells cannot interfere with love," she whispered to Toadsworth. "My touch must have triggered a memory in her mind that broke the spell!" she theorized.

Rosalina turned to Bella. "He did drown, but the lumas reset the universe back to normal. You've been living the life you should have for the last few months. I erased your memory so you could have the luxury of living the life of a princess with your parents. However, things are unwell in the universe; Bowser has returned and kidnapped Mario and Peach again."

"What? No, not again." Bella felt a bit dizzy and sick. "Where did he take them?" The princess asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"We don't know, but if there is one person that can find them, it is Rosalina," Toadsworth said with a genuine smile aimed at the Queen. "Please take the princess and find her parents. I can take care of the Mushroom Kingdom and the toads. You must take Princess Annabelle and find them. As long as you are with her, I know she will be safe. You are the only one I trust."

A smile appeared on the Queen's face. "Thank you," she said.

She turned her attention to the princess. "Bella, are you still able to create a force field, and use your magic?" Rosalina asked.

A force field appeared over all three of them. "For sure; I'll never forget how to do that." She replied with a little giggle. "I can still make anything I want appear if I imagine it," She said as she made a wall appear in the corner. The force field and wall disappeared into starbit dust, making the Queens heart flutter as it brought back happy memories that Rosalina had enjoyed with the princess when Bella was younger.

"That's my Belle," Rosalina said, hugging the princess again. The weight of finding the King and Queen was on her shoulders, but as long as Bella was with her, Rosalina knew all would be alright. The Queen and princess separated and the Queen lead all three of them towards the front door of the house. "Don't worry Toadsworth, Bella is in good hands. We will return, and it will be with Queen Peach and King Mario."

 **A/N: Toadsworth finally understands why Rosalina never told Bella about her true parents. Also, what a magical touch that the Queen has! Who'd of thought it would bring the princess's memory back again? I had to include the aspect of the memories being returned in this chapter. I felt so bad that Bella couldn't remember Rosalina from the original ending of the first story.**

 **But with her memories back again, will Bella be able to forgive Rosalina for everything that happened to her? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Trip through Memory Lane

**Chapter 5: Trip through Memory Lane**

It was late evening when Bella and Rosalina were back on the Comet Observatory. Toadsworth had walked with the pair back to the royal palace to help pack all of the items that the princess would need for the trip through space.

Rosalina felt a large amount of relief. She was no longer hated or being blamed for everything that happened when Bella was a child; she had done everything she could for her, and now everyone saw that fact as well. Sure, Rosalina wasn't her biological mother, but it was still like she was a second mother to Bella. In addition, the fact that the princess's memory was restored meant that Rosalina wouldn't be a complete stranger to her. Their relationship would be similar to the day that Bella had defeated Bowser the first time.

The squeals of lumas echoed through the observatory as the two had boarded. "Mama is back, and so is sister Bella," they cried, surrounding the duo as they walked in. They hugged the princess causing her to giggle. 'It's just like old times' the Queen thought to herself.

It really tickled Bella to see the lumas again. She had been raised with them her entire time on the observatory. She had always played games with them, and read stories to them as a child. The lumas were as much as a sibling to Bella as she was to the lumas, and she really loved them with all of her heart.

Rosalina brought the princess into her room. Bella's bed was still in the same place as it had been when she had her 17th birthday a few months before: right beside queen's. They slowly brought all of her things into her room, Bella's eyes catching the starbunny which still lay on her bed. She picked the stuffed bunny up, and her mind moved backwards in time to when Rosalina took her to the special planet she had played tag with the lumas and starbunnys on.

She remembered meeting Junior there, and how they had become great friends over the next few years, constantly playing together. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest. 'I wonder if he's doing okay' she thought as she put the starbunny back onto her bed.

Rosalina helped the princess arrange all of her clothing, supplies and possessions in around their room. "Thanks mom… I mean, Rosalina," Bella said hugging her metaphorical mother.

"You're welcome sweetie," the Cosmic Queen replied a comforting smile on her face. "Come, I will get you some dinner."

….

The two sat down in the kitchen, eating some starbits, just as they had done for all the many years before Bella had learned of the existence of her real parents. In essence, it was like old times; the two sitting at the same table keeping one another company. It was as if nothing had happened between the princess and the queen. This feeling of normality made Rosalina begin to tear up.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" Bella asked, finishing the last of her starbits.

"I'm okay Bellatrix. I'm just thinking back to the day everything happened, and when you fought Bowser," She replied wiping her eyes and tears that had fallen down her face. "It just feels weird, both of us sitting here again."

She got up from the table, and hovered over to the window to look out at the stars.

"Bella, I owe you an explanation for not telling you about your parents."

The princess looked intently at the Queen waiting for her to talk. "Go ahead."

"I never meant for everything to turn out the way it did." Rosalina started. "I just wanted you to have a happy childhood." She continued. "When you were young, Bowser tricked me, and made me think I saw your parents die. I just didn't have the heart to tell you that they were your parents." She stared at the ground. "That day, I thought they were gone forever, and I vowed to step in and take the place of your mother and raise you to have a normal life. I had no idea that Bowser had tricked me until after Toadsworth showed up and had told me they had detected your mother and father again." Rosalina turned back to look at the princess, more tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied about everything, Bellatrix."

The princess stared at Rosalina, pondering what the Queen had said for a few seconds. "Rosalina, I'm sorry I was mad at you the day Toadsworth showed up. It really hurt me when I found out that you lied, but I realize now that it's because you loved me," she replied, getting up and walking over to stand beside Rosalina.

"You showed your love for me when you saved me from Bowser, putting up your force field when he charged at me. I could have died had you not rescued me from his attack. If it weren't for you giving me some of your magic, I could have never defeated Bowser the first time," She said grabbing the Queen's hand and leaning her head against her shoulder. "You raised me as your own, and gave me a part of yourself. Thank you."

"I love you Bellatrix," the Cosmic Queen replied, a comforting smile on her face.

"I always will love you too Rosalina. As long as we are together, I know that we will be able to find Mario and Peach again." the young princess replied, the pair turning to look out the window to look at the vast array of stars. The sound of lumas crying "Awe" could be heard in the background.

….

"Is there any sign of my parents today, Rosalina?" Bella asked, walking into the observatory's control room.

"Sorry Hon," the Cosmic Queen replied, turning to the princess with a saddened on her face. "I wish I could say I had some better news, but there is still no sign of them according to the comet computer."

It had been 6 months since the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom had been kidnapped by Bowser again. Rosalina and Bella had been searching the universe far and wide, looking amongst many galaxies to try and locate the Royal Couple. They had even looked for them at the center of the universe where Bella had fought Bowser before, but never found them. So far, their efforts had been in vain, and had still not yielded any results.

All of the stress of travel, and anxiety over her parents being missing was beginning to take a toll on the young princess. A few tears started running down her young face. "We're never going to find them, are we?" Bella asked the Cosmic Queen.

Rosalina hovered over to the princess, and took her by the hand. "Come with me dear. Let's go and have a talk," she said, leading Bella up to the observatory library, the two sitting down beside each other on a couch.

"I had another nightmare last night that my parents will be lost forever," Bella sobbed, more tears flowing down her face. "I just don't know if we'll ever see them again."

"Bellatrix, you can't think that way," the Queen replied, wrapping one of her arms around the princess's shoulder. "It took us many years to find them the first time, and we've only been searching for a few months now."

"When you were a baby, and your mother left you in the Mushroom Kingdom, I made a promise from the day I began looking after you. I promised to keep you safe, and find your parents. We may not know where they are right now, but I assure you: I can sense they are alive, and we will find them."

"Do you promise me that?" Bella asked looking into Rosalina's face.

"From the bottom of my heart," the Queen replied, a comforting smile across her face.

Bella hugged her metaphorical mother tightly. "Thank you."

 **A/N: Awe, things are semi-normal again on the Comet Observatory. Bella also now understands why Rosalina never told her about Mario & Peach: To protect her innocence. Now that the duo have talked, they can try to find her parents once again; this time with love, trust and support similar to when they were together before.**

 **The problem is: Where are Mario and Peach located? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Ideas from Despair

**Chapter 6: Ideas from Despair**

Junior was in his own world, pacing around Bowser's castle again. It had been many months since his father had kidnapped the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom for a second time, and Junior was still feeling terrible about the whole situation. Every time is was mealtime, Peach always came to the table to eat with him and Bowser, and that always made him feel guilty about the fact that Bowser had taken the royal couple again.

He kept asking himself how his father could just take Bella's parents away from her again. It made no sense to him. If he was forcefully taken away from Bowser, he would feel devastated. Why take Bella away from her parents?

Junior still had feelings for the young princess as well. She was still amazing in his eyes, and he longed for the day that he could see her again. The problem was though, where was she? Was she still even alive? Did Bowser finish her off already? He had to know.

"Son, get down here," Bowser yelled.

Junior ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and into his father's throne room. "Yes father?"

"Why are you wondering in circles for son?" Bowser placed his hands over his ears. "I can hear it down here. It's driving me crazy!"

"I'm just thinking father," Junior replied. "About what?" Bowser demanded.

"I'm thinking about the Mushroom King and Queen. Why did you take them again?"

"Why would you ask me that?" the Koopa king questioned in an angry voice. Junior turned away, and started to walk out of the room. "It was revenge for what happened last time son. It was the girl's fault. She killed you, and I swore I would get her back, but I couldn't find her. I took the royals, and told that cosmic blonde that if the princess ever wanted to see her parents again that she should bring her to me."

"Don't you think that is harsh to separate a family, father?" Junior asked turning back to his father and crossing his arms.

"Not a chance my son. She killed you, and for that she will pay," he cried, slamming his fist on the table. "She will never see her parents again, and if she does happen to find us, I assure you that neither she nor her parents will be leaving here as long as they are alive." The King let out an evil laugh as Junior left the room, his emotions in defeat.

Bowser's actions really stung badly for Junior. The girl he loved was once again without her parents who were locked up against their will for the second time in many years. What was worse for him is that he knew there was really nothing he could do to make the situation any better.

Junior had no idea where Bella was, nor could he sneak Mario and Peach away to safety. Bowser had increased security since the last time Bella had rescued them. He wondered if Bella was looking for her parents again. 'She has to be', he thought. 'Rosalina is probably with her too.'

All of the sudden, an idea popped into the koopa prince's head. 'Maybe Bella will come back to the planet I met her on the first time. Then I could warn her of where my father is, and of his intentions.'

The prince smiled to himself. Maybe the situation wasn't completely hopeless after all. He walked back to his room. 'I can do this, but first I must let Mario and Peach know about my plan,' he thought to himself.

 **A/N: A Shorter chapter, but Junior is alive and back in the story again! The poor prince is overwhelmed with guilt that Mario and Peach are separated from their daughter Bella again (his best friend from his childhood), but what can Junior do? Will Mario and Peach approve of his plan?**

 **Find out later!**


	7. A Magical Day

**Chapter 7: A Magical Day**

It was 7:30am when Rosalina woke up, dressed in her blue dress and shoes, and quietly snuck out the bedroom the princess and her shared. It was a very special date in the Mushroom Kingdom; June the 15th, Bella's birthday.

It had been one year since Bella had learned of the true identity of her parents and had saved them for the first time. Though life was a mess for the princess again, Rosalina was determined to make sure that Bella would have the best birthday ever. As a matter of fact, it was a really important birthday because it was her 18th. It had to be special.

The Queen made her way into the kitchen of the Comet Observatory, and put on her apron, many curious lumas also following her into the kitchen. She started by getting some of the ingredients she needed to make the best birthday cake ever.

"Mama, what are you doing?" one of the lumas asked. "Shhhh," the Queen giggled putting one of her fingers over the luma's mouth. "It's the princess's birthday, and I'm baking her a special cake." She turned on the oven to preheat it. "We got to keep quiet so that we don't wake her up and spoil the surprise."

"Can we help mama?" some of the lumas asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" the Queen replied, the lumas quietly squealing.

The lumas brought all of the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge, sitting them on the counter. They also found the most important ingredient lying in the upper right cupboard; starbits. They combined all of the items in a bowl, and Rosalina mixed it all together, putting it into the oven.

'What about a special breakfast?' the Queen wondered. 'Of course,' she thought. "How do starbit pancakes sound for a birthday breakfast?" Rosalina asked her lumas. Lumas squealing for joy filled the kitchen agreeing with their mama's decision, causing her to smile.

They all cooked for another hour, the lumas decorating the cake with plenty of icing and countless starbits were sprinkled on top. It was the most beautiful cake that they had ever made. Rosalina let it cool and hid it in the fridge, making sure that the princess could not spoil her surprise.

She quickly set up the table, and brought out the presents she had wrapped and hidden from the secret project she had been on for the last few days. It was time to wake up the princess for her big day.

….

"Bellatrix, wake up sweetie," Rosalina called to the princess.

"Just ten more minutes please," a sleepy Bella replied.

"If you don't get up soon, your breakfast will get cold," the Queen giggled.

"Okay, I'm coming." Bella said, yawning as she got out of her bed. She walked to the washroom to get changed and wash up.

After about five minutes, the princess emerged from the bedroom dressed in a white dress, her light brown hair fluttering gently down her back. She began walking towards the kitchen area of the observatory.

"Surprise!" Rosalina and the lumas yelled, causing Bella to jump backwards as she walked in. "Happy Birthday sister," the lumas cried floating over to the princess and giving her many hugs, causing her to giggle.

"Come and eat some breakfast dear," Rosalina said, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her over to her usual spot at the table. It had all of the starbit pancakes the lumas had helped cook on it, and of course the princess's birthday cake, which Rosalina had taken out of the fridge again.

"Awe, thank you all. This is really sweet!" the princess said, sitting down to eat.

"It's the least we could do on this special day for you," Rosalina replied with a smile, sitting down at the table beside her. "Let's eat."

They all ate the wonderful breakfast; the lumas enjoying the starbit pancakes most of all since they were made of their favourite food. It was all very delicious, and soon it came time for everyone to have some of the cake.

Rosalina brought out a lighter and lit the 18 candles which were on the cake. "Make a wish Bellatrix," she told the princess. The princess thought a moment about what she would want. She thought back to Junior, and how they had met on the special planet. Maybe if he saw her again, he could lead them to her parents.

"I wish we could visit your special planet again Rosalina," she stated, blowing out her candles.

The Cosmic Queen smiled. "It'll take some time to go there, but I'm sure we can make that happen Bella," she replied. Rosalina sliced the cake, giving the princess the largest piece, and smaller ones to all of the lumas on the observatory.

After breakfast had finished, the Queen got up and said, "Come, it's time for you to open your gifts." Rosalina picked up the presents from the kitchen, and brought them up to the library, the lumas and princess in tow.

They all sat down in the library, and Rosalina gave Bella her first present. It was wrapped in wax paper that had designs that were reminiscent of the stars and moons that could be seen from the Mushroom Kingdom. Bella took a second to admire the paper, and then gracefully unwrapped it revealing a stunning dress inside. Her face lit up as she pulled the garment out of the packaging.

The dress was a luminescent blue colour, with many stars and planets all over it. It gleamed in the light coming in through the library skylight, its vast colours unmatched by any dress the princess had ever seen before. "It's beautiful Rosalina," Bella exclaimed, a look of bliss on her face. "I got to try this on right now!" She ran to her room, and quickly put the dress on. Bella marvelled at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. She looked stunning.

The princess ran back to the library. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning around in a circle.

A uniform 'Awe' echoed from the throats of all of the lumas. "Absolutely gorgeous," Rosalina said, a smile on her face. "You couldn't look any better if you tried." A giant smile appeared on the princess' face.

Rosalina handed Bella another present, which was in a small case. "This one is from the lumas," she told Bella, the sound of her children cheering in the background. The princess opened the present, revealing a stunning necklace made of golden stars encrusted with diamonds over top of them. "Its amazing," she said, carefully putting it on. "Thank you all!" The lumas giggled as the princess gave them a hug.

Rosalina handed her another gift. "Here is something to complete the set!"

Bella unwrapped the paper around the package and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful pair of blue heeled shoes that matched the colour of the dress she was now wearing. "Wow, these are great! They match my new dress," Bella exclaimed taking them out of the box and placing them on her feet.

Bella turned around to face Rosalina and the lumas. She did a quick spin; her gown, necklace and shoes gleaming in the low light of the library. "You are the most dazzling princess on this side of the galaxy," was all Rosalina could say. The princess smiled again, and said "Absolutely incredible."

"There is one more gift that I have for you Bellatrix, but you must close your eyes and open your hands," the Queen said.

Bella obeyed, and felt the Cosmic Queen place what felt like a pencil or stick on top of her hands. The princess frowned with her eyes still closed, not knowing what the object was. Suddenly, she felt herself rise into the air, and begin to float. Bella panicked, and quickly opened her eyes. She stared down at her hands to find an object that looked similar to Rosalina's wand in her hands.

"What is this, and why am I floating?" Bella asked.

"It's your birthday present," Rosalina replied, a smile on her face. "Remember when I gave you the gift of your magic when you turned ten? Now I am giving you your very own specially crafted wand so that you can possess and store more magic, as well as create stronger and better force fields and objects with your mind."

"Why am I floating then Rosalina?"

"The wand allows us to hover wherever we desire to go." Rosalina walked over to the table and picked up her wand. She began to hover as well, and moved over to Bella. "Simply imagine where you want to float, and you will go there."

Bella looked up at the skylight, and imagined herself being at the top of the library. Sure enough, she floated up to the top, and could see all of the stars passing by as she reached the top by the skylight.

Rosalina floated up to be beside the princess. "There is a special pocket on your dress that can hold your wand for you as well. As long as you possess it, or if it's in your pocket, you will be able to float."

"This is really nice! Thank you so much!" Bella said, a blissful smile on her face. She floated over to Rosalina and gave her a big hug.

"Anything for my Bellatrix," Rosalina said, receiving Bella's hug. The two separated, but remained floating in the air.

The princess glanced at the stars for a few seconds, a look of sadness appearing on her face.

"I just wish my parents could be here to celebrate my birthday with me," Bella sighed, a stray tear falling down her face.

Rosalina wiped the tear off of Bella's face. "We will find your parents again, I promise you that. With your new wand, I know we will be ready to free them from Bowser when we find them again."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, a little unsure.

"Yes I'm sure," the Queen replied, giving the princess an embrace once more. "That's the truth."

….

Junior and Peach were quietly sneaking down the halls of the dungeon towards Mario's cell. It had been ages since security had been as thin as it was at Bowser's castle today. Since the royal couple had been kidnapped months before, Bowser had made security as tight as ever to make sure the royals couldn't escape again. Luckily today, Junior had managed to find a corridor that he could sneak the Queen down without her being noticed.

"Thank you so much for taking me to see my husband Junior," Peach told the Koopa prince, a look of joy on her face.

"It's the least I can do," he replied as they reached Mario's cell. Junior pulled out a key, and opened the door allowing Peach to go in and see her husband.

"Honey!" the King exclaimed, running over to his wife. They gave each other a hug and a kiss as Junior walked into the room.

"I brought you your favourite," the Queen said showing Mario a large piece of cake.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I haven't eaten desert in such a long time," Mario replied. He began to eat the cake.

"Today is Bella's birthday," Peach told her husband. "She's 18 now. I just hope that Rosalina is taking good care of her, and making sure her day is happy. I wonder if they are looking for us."

"I know they are," Mario replied swallowing a bit of cake. "I just hope they find us soon."

Junior thought about the King and Queen's conversation for a minute, finally building up the courage to speak: "Mario, Peach. I need to ask you something." The King and Queen turned to look at the prince. "I feel terrible about my father keeping you locked up again, especially keeping you away from your daughter. I wish I could let you go myself, but I don't have a way to get you home without dad finding out."

Junior turned towards that wall. "I do have an idea however. When Bella and I first met, I saw her on a planet not too far from here that I always went to in my spare time. Dad was never suspicious of me going there because I told him that I go there all of the time to think about life."

He turned back to the royal couple. "I have a feeling that Bella may show up on the planet again in her search for both of you. If she does, I can tell them where you two are, and let her know about my father's evil plans. What do you think I should do? Do you think I have a good idea?"

"If you do that, it could put her in danger," Mario stated. "But, she may be our only hope of getting us out of here again honey," Peach replied. "If Bella knows where we are, Rosalina and her might be able to get us out of here."

"I don't know," Mario replied with a perplexed look on his face.

The royal couple talked about the situation amongst themselves for a bit more over the next few minutes, and eventually came to a final decision. "Junior, do whatever you see as necessary to make the outcome of this situation the best it can be for our daughter and us," Mario said. "Whatever you must do, please do it."

"Thank you Mario," Junior said, nodding at the King. "I promise I won't let you down." He turned to the Queen. "Peach, I must bring you back to your cell now. If you stay out any longer, father may think you escaped."

The Queen gave her husband one last kiss, and left the room in behind the young prince. She mouthed one last "I love you" to Mario as Junior locked the door, and led her back to her cell.

 **A/N: Ah, it's a birthday scene. I really enjoyed the one from Mama Rosalina featuring when Bella had first gotten her cosmic powers. I felt that it would be appropriate to have another scene because of her 18th birthday (Plus I liked Bella's Birthday scene in Mama Rosalina), and that the princess was with Rosalina again; the one who had cared for her the majority of her life. I liked the cosmic powers, so I wanted extend Bella's powers to be more similar to Rosalina since it was as if she was her actual mother. This is likely one of my favourite parts of the story that I wrote, and it's only halfway through. :)**

 **Will there be any luck in the search of Bella's parents soon? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 8: A Familiar Face**

Bella was floating around the various rooms of the Comet Observatory. The whole idea of being able to hover was still so surreal to the princess. It had been a few months since Rosalina had given her the wand for her birthday. Bella had been gradually learning how to control her new power of flight better. Sure, she had a few mishaps and knocked a few books over in the library a couple of times, but now she was used to hovering where she wanted to go.

She imagined back to the time when she had been so used to walking everywhere. It was so weird that she could just hover wherever she wanted now.

The princess floated over to the Cosmic Queen who was with the lumas in the main control area of the ship checking over instruments. "I think I've got hovering down now Rosalina!" Bella exclaimed. She imagined herself moving to the other side of the control room, and slowly hovered over to that very spot.

"Very good Bellatrix," Rosalina said in her calm voice with a smile. She turned to the lumas over her shoulder. "What do you all think?"

"Our sister is a natural," the lumas excitedly chorused, some of them spinning in a circle.

"I would have to agree," Rosalina chuckled. "Bella, have you been practicing with your force fields some more as well?"

"Absolutely!" she replied in an excited tone. "Here; watch this!" Bella pulled out her wand, and looked over at a book on a shelf. She pointed the wand at it, and a force field appeared around the book, lifting it off of the shelf. The princess gracefully moved her wand to face Rosalina, and the book followed until it was over her. Rosalina opened her hands, and Bella made the force field disappear; the book gently falling into the Queen's hands with starbit dust dissolving around her.

"How was that?" Bella asked, putting the wand back into her pocket.

Rosalina smiled and let out a giggle. "I couldn't have done it any better myself. You've definitely been practicing."

The princess smiled back. "That's great!" She looked over to the comet computer. "Is there any sign of where my parents are today, Rosalina?"

Rosalina's smile quickly turned into a somber sad face. "I'm sorry Bella, still nothing on the observatory computer just yet." Bella sadly looked over to the window. "However, we are getting close to the special planet that I always took you when you were younger," she replied, attempting to put one of her contagious comforting smiles on her face.

Bella thought back into the past. "That's where I met Junior, and we always played as kids. I wonder if he still goes there, or thinks of me. He is alive again Rosalina, right?"

"Absolutely Bella. The lumas have the power to heal and restore life, remember? That's exactly what they did, and that is the reason Bowser is alive again today." She paused for a second. "His son is also alive again as well, and should still remember you as neither the memory of him nor his father would have been erased."

The princess thought to herself for a minute, wondering if the Koopa prince still had any feelings for her. She had always liked him. He was a bright young prince, smart and soft-spoken. She really liked that kind of personality in a person. It reminded her a lot of her father Mario.

"How soon do you think we will be at the planet Rosalina?" Bella asked.

The Queen thought for a second. "I figure maybe in another week or two," she replied.

"Okay," Bella said. A luma came flying into the room.

"Mama, Mama! Could you read us a story?" the luma asked.

"Sure little one!" the Cosmic Queen replied. "Come Bella, you can help read as well!"

"I love doing that," the princess replied, a sense of joy in her voice, as she the lumas, and Queen hovered out of the control room and towards the library.

….

"We should be approaching the planet any minute," Rosalina was smiling at Bellatrix. "Its right behind that sun over there," she continued pointing at the star.

The Comet Observatory slowly swung around the small star and a small planet with lush green grass and trees coming into view. Many rivers could also be seen on its surface, as well as other biomes towards the poles of the tiny planet.

Rosalina manoeuvred the Observatory into the orbit of the small planet, near the position that she and Luma had built the house when they were young. She put the ship on auto-pilot to continue orbiting around the planet, opening the hatch to allow herself and the princess to leave it.

"Come Bella, we're here now. Let's go down to the surface."

The princess hovered over to the hatch with Rosalina and pulled out her wand. She created a force field around herself and the Queen; the duo gently floating down to the planet's surface.

The two landed on the ground with a soft thud, the force field disappearing into starbit dust.

Bella gradually turned her head around, taking in all of the sights of the planet she had played on since she was a young child. The lush green grass was everywhere, the trees of a small forest towards their east. She remembered the star bunnies, and playing tag with them running around from tree to tree. They always had so much fun together.

The duo hovered over to the house in the middle of the field that she and Rosalina had stayed in many nights while on the planet. It was a basic and short blue house, but it held many memories of her childhood. Many nights Bella would read bedtime stories to the star bunnies that were on the planet. It always filled them with glee when she did so. Rosalina would then tuck her in, say goodnight to her, and wish her sweet dreams.

"Let's go over to the lake Rosalina," Bella suggested, pointing towards it. The Queen nodded, and followed her as she floated in the direction of the body of water.

The princess's mind turned back to the day that she had met Junior who was sitting on a log near the lake. She thought about all of the times they had played games of tag together, play fought, or just talked about life as they grew up. In essence, they were the best of friends, not to mention Junior was her only friend.

Bella wondered if she would ever see him again. She knew that Junior was alive again as Rosalina had told her that, but she still didn't fully know where he was.

The day that he gave up his life for her was the day Bella had died on the inside. He was the one that allowed her to defeat Bowser the first time, but she never got a chance to tell him how much she really cared for him. The princess began to cry a little at this thought, a few tears falling down her face.

"Bella, are you okay sweetie?" Rosalina asked grabbing Bella's hand, a look of sadness evident on her face.

"I just walked into a memory, that's all," she replied, wiping the tears away as they floated on.

The two arrived at the corner of the lake on a section of beach Bella had always played at when she was younger. She looked at the water, catching a glimpse of someone sitting on a log in the distance.

She looked up, and caught glimpse of the Koopa Prince sitting at the exact place that she had met him years before. The princess rubbed her eyes for a second, in disbelief that was she was seeing was true.

"Junior!" was all the princess called.

Junior looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, the girl he had grown up with for many years of his childhood. "Bella!" he called back, standing up from his seat on the log. "Is that really you?"

The princess floated towards Junior as he ran towards Bella. They met in the middle, and stared into each other's faces for a second, Rosalina floating in behind the pair.

Bella reached down, and gave Junior a really big hug, the Koopa prince returning her embrace.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again," Tears of joy began falling down his face. "I was so worried about you, especially after what happened when you rescued your parents last time."

"You saved my life," Bella replied with tears in her eyes. "Bowser would have gotten me if you didn't step in his way. I owe you everything that I have. I owe you my life," She said softly, breaking out of the embrace and giving Junior a kiss on the lips.

Junior stood there stunned. He had no idea what to think or do in that second. It was his first kiss, and it happened because he had done something good in his life, nothing evil. Bella finished kissing him and moved back a bit.

He looked up at her, and composed himself a bit more. "I had to Bella. I couldn't let my father hurt you. You are the only friend I've ever had, and I've always cared deeply for you ever since we met all those years ago." He stared at Bella for a few seconds. "Wait a minute. Bella, you can float now!? How is that?"

Bella pulled out her wand and showed it to the Koopa prince. "Remember the magic that I used when we always played together? Rosalina gave me my own wand similar to hers to allow me make my magic more powerful and controllable. It also allows me to float just like her. It was a gift for my birthday."

"Wait, Rosalina isn't your mother," Junior said. "Mario and Peach are your parents."

Rosalina cringed at the Prince's statement, turning her head to look away from the pair.

"I know," Bella replied seeing Rosalina's sudden sadness, "but in essence she is. To me she's like a mother. She loved me and took care of me from a baby raising me up to be the person I am today." Her face turned a little sour. "She did lie to me about my parents being Mario and Peach, but I know she did it because she didn't know they were still alive after Bowser tricked her. She saw them die. She told me all about it on the way here, and I believe her."

Junior grabbed the princess's hand. "It's my fault too Bella. I was there when it happened. I didn't like what my father did, but he insisted on tricking Rosalina so that he could keep your parents forever." He stared at her for a few more seconds. "Wait, it was you. You were the little girl with Rosalina on the planet. I, I… I wish I could have made things right."

Bella stared thoughtfully at Junior as he finished speaking.

"You mustn't blame yourself Junior. Rosalina always told me that things happen for a reason. I would have never met you." The princess paused to think for a few seconds. "Why are you here on this planet today Junior?"

"I had to look for you, and had a feeling that you might be here," he replied. "My father has your parents, and I had a feeling that you might come looking for them."

"Where are they?" Bella asked letting go of Junior's hand, and placing her hands on his shoulders. A sudden look of desperation appeared on the princess' face. "He's not hurting them, is he?"

"No he isn't Bella. He's on the fiery planet a few galaxies over. It's his summer home."

Bella looked at Rosalina. "We need to rescue them!"

"NO," Junior cried. "If you go there Bella, he's going to kidnap you as well and lock you up forever. It was his intention to take you from the Mushroom Kingdom for defeating him last time, but when his army couldn't locate you, he took Mario and Peach instead."

"Then what can we do?" the princess asked, a look of sadness and defeat on her face.

"I caused this mess, I'll go," Rosalina piped up from behind Bella in a low, tense tone. "If I had saved Mario and Peach the first time on that planet, none of this would have happened."

Bella floated over to the Queen. "It's not your fault though Rosalina. None of this ever was. You were looking out for me and my parents since the beginning. All of this is Bowser's doing. Never blame yourself for anything that happened ever again."

The Queen's voice softened. "Bellatrix, you mean everything to me. You are the only other person I have ever taken care of. It really means a lot to me... you saying that."

"I meant every word of what I said," Bella replied giving Rosalina a hug. Junior smiled at the affection between the Cosmic Queen and Bella. She may not have been her mother, but they definitely did have a loving relationship.

"That being said, I must go and locate Bowser alone Bella. I can't risk letting him kidnap you too."

"But I have to help! We're talking about my parents here!" the princess protested.

"First we have to make sure that they are still okay. Then we may be able to free them." Rosalina replied.

"I'll go with you and show you where to go," Junior said.

"Thank you Junior," the Queen replied as she led him and Bella lead the prince back to the Comet Observatory.

 **A/N: There you have it: The reunion of the childhood friends once again, and the happiness that ensues at them actually seeing each other again! We now know where the Royal Couple actually is as well, but will it be easy to free them or will Bowser interfere again?**

 **Find out next time!**


	9. Danger!

**Chapter 9: Danger!**

"It's right behind that star," Junior said pointing to a fair sized sun. It took only about 30 minutes to travel to the planet that had Bowser's summer home on it. The Comet Observatory passed around the star, and sure enough came upon the small fiery planet right where Junior said it would be.

The surface of the planet oozed with lava, and looked quite similar to Bowser's home planet in the center of the universe. There was a castle visible on its surface, with many koopa guards surrounding it.

Rosalina manoeuvred the observatory into a steady orbit around the planet. She looked over at the Koopa Prince who was beside her. "Junior, do you know where Bowser is holding Bella's parents?"

"Yes, they are in the basement dungeon," he replied.

"Would you be able to take me there to see them?"

"Of course, I can take you right to their cells. He replied, a slight hint of a smile on his face There's also a secret corridor I can lead us down so my father won't even know we are there."

"Perfect." The Cosmic Queen turned to the princess. "Bella. Junior and I going to go and make sure your parents are okay. Stay on the Observatory. You'll be safe here."

"But I need to make sure they are okay!" the princess protested fratically.

"It's too dangerous. If Bowser sees you, he won't hesitate to take you as well."

"Okay," Bella sighed, a look of sadness on her face as she finally admitted defeat. "Please just be careful."

"Junior, come on. Let's go," Rosalina said hovering to the exit hatch of the observatory. She pulled out her wand, and created a force field around the two of them. They glided well overhead of the castle, and towards its rear.

"There's the secret entrance," Junior pointed out to the Queen once they had hovered to the back side of the castle.

Rosalina lowered herself and Junior to the ground, the force field dissipating around them. The Koopa Prince led Rosalina to the side of the castle, and hit a lever which opened up a small door to the structure. "Shhhhh," he said as the two entered the castle.

They walked down the passageway for what felt like an eternity, and came right up beside Queen Peach's cell.

"I have an extra set of keys in my room. I'm going to get them and let her out," Junior told Rosalina. "Then we can get Mario, and hopefully, you can all escape without father noticing." The Queen nodded and Junior quickly ran off down the hall of the dungeon, trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Junior is that you? Who are you talking to?" Peach asked from her cell, hearing the Prince's voice. She ran up to the door, and looked through the bars.

"Shhhhh, it's me Peach," Rosalina said, peering in through the bars of the door.

"Rosalina, you found us!" The Mushroom Queen exclaimed.

"Actually, Bella and I found Junior on the planet I was on with luma when I was young. He led us to you," Rosalina replied.

"Where is Bella? Is she okay?" Peach asked, raising her voice, anxiety evident in her speech.

"Yes, she's okay. She's safe on the Observatory with the lumas. Junior and I are going to try and get you and Mario out of here."

Peach smiled. "Thank goodness Rosalina, and bless Junior's little soul." Hope filled the Mushroom Queen's mind. It looked like they were finally going to get out of there.

Suddenly, an ear shattering noise came from upstairs. "JUNIOR!" Bowser roared at the top of his lungs. "What's that noise?"

The prince, who was in his room getting the keys, instantly ran to his father who was in his throne room. "Nothing father. I didn't hear anything."

"I heard a noise coming from the dungeon. I know it," he said, getting up from his seat. Junior tensed up, knowing full well that Rosalina was going to be discovered. He nervously followed Bowser down to the dungeon and around the corridors towards Peach's cell.

The Koopa King turned around the final corner. "Well, well, what do we have here?!" he shouted in a harsh, nasty voice. The Cosmic Queen jumped, and turned around to face the Koopa King, a look of horror and awe on her face.

Bowser let out a loud chuckle. "So, you found the royal couple now, didn't you? Congratulations! It's just too bad that they won't be leaving with you, unless of course you have the girl. Where is she?"

Rosalina narrowed her eyes at the Koopa King, speaking in a soft, but angry voice, "She's not here, and you'd never get her anyways!"

"Oh, there's no need to be so feisty space lady," Bowser laughed. You could have made life easier if you had just brought me the girl. Oh well. Guards!" he shouted.

Many Koopas came running down to where Bowser was located. He turned back to Rosalina. "I hope you don't have any plans, because you are not going to be leaving here, but Mario and Peach will be." The koopas surrounded the Cosmic Queen. "Put her in a cell, and lock 'er up," he growled.

Junior felt sick as he watched the Koopas place Rosalina in her own cell next to Peach's and lock it. It was as if all of the effort he had put into rescuing Bella's parents was in vain. It really hurt knowing he had failed his best friend.

Bowser pulled out a pair of keys and walked over to the Mushroom Queen's cell, opening the door. "You're coming with me my Queen."

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Rosalina demanded, calling from her cell.

The Koopa King laughed. "This was my plan all along. I knew you'd come looking for the royals again and try to rescue them. You fell right into my hands. Now that I got you, Mario and Peach will be mine forever!" He let out a louder laugh. "They are coming with me and this time you won't be around to rescue them anymore or ruin my fun!"

"You'll never get away with this Bowser!" The Star Queen announced.

"I already have! What are you going to do about it?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

Rosalina sat down in defeat. There was nothing she could do.

"Son, you stay here with the prisoner." Bowser ordered. "Make sure she doesn't escape. I've got business to take care of; taking the Royal's home. Then I will come back later and we can deal with this space lady."

"Yes father," Junior replied in a somber, quiet tone.

Rosalina watched helplessly from her cell as Bowser and the Koopas led Peach down the hall. She could hear the sound of the Koopas letting Mario out of his cell, and being forcefully walked down the dungeon corridors towards the exit.

….

Bella was looking out the Comet Observatory's windows at the fiery planet. Rosalina and Junior had been gone for about an hour, and the princess was starting to feel a bit antsy, wondering if they were okay.

All of the sudden, the sight of Bowser leading two people to a Koopa ship caught her eyes. She looked closer, and saw her mother's iconic pink dress and father's red overalls and hat. It was her parents, but where were Junior and Rosalina? Were they in danger?

Bella watched in horror as Bowser led the royal couple onto the ship, many of the castles Koopa guards following behind them. The ship quickly took off, tearing out of the atmosphere of the small planet. The ship quickly passed the Comet Observatory, and out into space again.

"No, this can't be happening. Not again," Bella mumbled to herself. She felt a burning in her throat and felt as if she was going to cry. However, a new thought entered the princess's mind. She hadn't seen Rosalina and Junior get on the ship with Bowser. Maybe they were still in the castle below. She had to go. She had to make sure that they were okay despite Rosalina's instructions

Bella made her way over to the Observatory's hatch. She pulled out her wand and created a force field around herself. She gently floated down to the planet's surface landing in front of the Koopa castle.

She looked around, making sure the area was clear. After a quick search, it appeared that all of the guards had left with Bowser, and the princess quietly hovered right into the castle.

….

Rosalina was devastated. Just minutes before, the sound of a Koopa ship taking off from the planet had echoed through the dungeon. She had gotten up from her cell's bed and looked out the window just in time to see the ship with the royal couple disappear into the planet's atmosphere and out of sight.

The Queen collapsed onto the floor and began to sob, tears flowing down her face. 'This is it, they're gone', she thought. 'I failed; I'll never reunite Bella with her parents now.' The Queen's despair was interrupted by the sound of keys unlocking her cell door. It was Junior.

He quietly opened the door and walked into the cell. "Rosalina, are you okay?" he asked in a low, depressed voice.

The Queen looked up, tears still in her eyes. "They're gone. We looked so long, and they've just vanished again." The Koopa Prince walked up to the Queen and put his arms around her.

"Rosalina, Junior? Where are you?" The sound of Bella's voice echoed through the dungeon.

"Over here," Junior called back. Bella quickly pinpointed where Junior and Rosalina were, and hovered down the dungeon corridors. She came upon Rosalina crying in her cell, and Junior trying to comfort her.

"You're okay," Bella exclaimed floating over to Rosalina and giving her a hug. "I was so worried. I thought Bowser might have hurt you." The Cosmic Queen hugged Bella back.

"He trapped me in here and took your parents; they're gone. I have no idea where they went," Rosalina cried through the hug.

"I know," Bella choked, still hurting on the inside. "I saw Bowser load them on his ship, and then fly right by me."

The Koopa prince thought to himself for a few seconds. "I think I know where he might be taking them," he said. "If I know my father well enough, they should be headed back to the main Koopa castle in the center of the universe."

Bella and the Queen separated and stared at Junior. "Do you really think so?" Rosalina asked, wiping her tears away.

"I'm almost certain of it. I know how to get back to the planet. I've made the journey many times with my father, and can lead you there. It should take about 2 days to get there."

"But how are we going to defeat Bowser and rescue my mother and father?" Bella asked.

"I have an idea," Junior replied. "I'll tell you about it on the way there." Junior grabbed the princess' hand. "Come on Bella; let's go rescue your parents."

….

Bella, Rosalina and Junior were all back on the Comet Observatory. The ship was heading towards the center of the universe in the direction that Junior had told Rosalina the Koopa planet was. Bella, Junior and the Cosmic Queen were in the library sitting on three chairs talking to one another.

"Junior, what's your plan? How are we going to rescue my parents?" Bella asked him.

"We should be on the planet by this evening," Junior responded. "I have a set of keys to the dungeon where Mario and Peach will be, which I will give you two. I plan to run as a decoy to my father so that you can rescue Mario and Peach, and escape back to your home planet."

"It sounds like a good plan Junior," Rosalina said, a smile on her face.

"Just be careful not to make any noise. Father has sensitive hearing. He can hear a pin drop." Junior said, eyeing Rosalina.

The Queen nodded her head. "Agreed," she said. "Peach was not even talking that loud when I found her yesterday, and yet Bowser still discovered me and locked me up. She looked back at the Koopa Prince. I'm lucky that I got out of there at all, thanks to Junior's help."

The Koopa Prince turned over to the princess. "Bella, I need to clear something up with you."

"What's that Junior?" Bella asked curiously, and intrigued look on her face.

"I need to tell you I'm sorry, for everything. All the years that we played together on the special planet, I never knew that Peach and Mario were your parents." His voice quivered as he began to tear up. "When I found out that they were your parents, I couldn't bear to tell you that my father had them locked up against their will for all the years of your life." Tears began to pour down Junior's face, Bella beginning to cry a bit as well.

The prince continued on, though still choking on his words"That's why I stopped seeing you after I found out who you were. I couldn't take the guilt anymore. I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. I have always deeply cared about you. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

Bella hovered over to Junior and wrapped her arms around him, and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Junior, you already have. You saved my life when your father wanted to hurt me. That is when I realized how much you truly cared. You are also helping me find my parents again, and for that I am grateful. Of course I forgive you."

The two shed a few more tears, Junior replying, "Thank you Bella. You mean everything to me."

"You mean a lot to me as well Junior," Bella replied, the two releasing from the hug and wiping their tears away. "Let's go and rescue my parents."

 **A/N: Bowser's hearing really is amazing now, isn't it. Mario and Peach are gone again, and heartbreak ensues for both Bella and Rosalina who will never see the royal couple again… Or will they? Junior comes to the rescue with the new location of the couple! But knowing where Peach and Mario are again is only half the battle… Will they be able to save them once and for all!**

 **The exciting conclusion to the story in the next chapter!**


	10. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 10: The Final Confrontation**

Several hours passed by and pretty soon the Observatory was over the Koopa planet. Rosalina oriented the ship so that it was in a steady orbit over the planet, and the three prepared to go down to its surface.

Lava was boiling everywhere, but the castle on the surface was largely peaceful since it was evening time, and everyone had gone inside.

Rosalina looked over to Bella and Junior. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be," the princess replied.

"Lower me down to the ground," Junior said with a determined look on his face. "I'll grab the keys and meet you two around the back side of the castle."

Rosalina created a force field around Junior, and lowered him to the surface of the planet. The prince quietly ran into the castle, sneaking around all of the guards and up to his room. He grabbed the set of keys for the dungeon, and quickly ran back outside the castle and around back.

"Bella, make sure you have your wand ready to use in case things go downhill," Rosalina warned. "This is very dangerous what we are doing."

The princess nodded. Bella created a force field around the Queen and herself, and they floated off of the Observatory over to where Junior was waiting for them behind the castle.

Junior opened the back door to the dungeon, giving the keys to Bella. "Go and free your parents from their cells. I will go up to father, and distract him while you all escape. If I don't see you again, I want you to know that I'm glad you're my best friend." Bella nodded and the Prince ran back towards the front of the castle.

The Cosmic Queen and Princess hovered down the line of cells, eventually finding Mario and Peach in two cells across from each other. Bella hovered over to her father's cell, quietly unlocked it and opened up the door. "Shhhhh," she whispered.

"Annabelle, you found us!" Mario whispered running up to his daughter to give her a hug.

"I couldn't have done it without Rosalina and Junior," Bella whispered back to her dad. "Let's get mom, and get out of here! We have to leave quickly!"

They quietly made their way over to Peach's cell, and silently opened up the door. Peach looked up, and seeing Bella ran over to give her a hug. "Sweetie, you're okay! And you can float?"

"I'll explain later mom. Let's get out of here," Bella whispered. The four made their way back down the hall, and towards the rear exit of the dungeon.

….

"Father, I'm home!" Junior shouted walking into Bowser's throne room.

"Son, what are you doing here?" the Koopa King growled from his seat. "Didn't I tell you to watch over that space queen?"

"Eh, she can take care of herself," The Prince responded. "She won't be able to escape from the dungeon. Serves her right for trying to mess with you, father. Besides, I left her some food anyways."

Bowser let out a chuckle. "That's my boy. That's how you put a prisoner in their place. She won't be messing with us anymore." The king got up from his chair and walked over towards the window.

Junior's muscles began to tingle seeing Bowser going towards the window. "How do you feel father?"

Bowser turned around to face Junior, a large grin on his face. "Son, now that that space queen is out of my way, I have Peach all to myself, and will never have to worry about her being taken from me again. I feel as great as ever!"

The Koopa King began to turn around to walk back to his throne, when he noticed movement outside the window from the corner of his eye. "Huh? Who is that?" he growled, running over to the window.

Junior's heart missed a beat. They were going to get caught again, and this time Bella with them. He watched helplessly as his father looked out the window.

Four figures, including the Mushroom King and Queen, were hurrying away from the castle towards the fiery swamp. Bowser instantly knew who they were. "Junior," Bowser roared, "what is this? You told me that the space lady was in the dungeon on the other planet still! You idiot!"

Junior turned green. "Father, I can explain. I…."

Bowser tore out of the castle nearly knocking Junior over, and let out a mighty roar that shook the ground at the front gate. He continued pursuing the escapees, desperately trying to catch up, Junior chasing after his father just trying to keep up.

….

Rosalina, Peach, Mario and Bella reached the fiery swamp ahead of a charging Bowser.

The Cosmic Queen turned to the princess. "We don't have much time," she quickly said to Bella. "Use your magic to get your parents on the Observatory now, and get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I will stay here and distract Bowser."

A look of horror appeared on the princess' face as Rosalina spoke.

"I'm not going to leave you," Bella said, tears forming in her eyes. "I won't let Bowser hurt you."

"You must go now. I'll be okay. You must get your parents out of here," Rosalina replied. "I can't let Bowser get you after all we've been through. I'll be okay! Go!" She created a force field around Bella and her parents, and they started floating up towards the Observatory. Bowser was upon Rosalina within a few seconds.

"NOOOO," the princess shouted with a look of horror on her face as she watched Bowser run up to the Queen.

"So, you freed the King and Queen, eh? You will pay dearly for that!" Bowser roared, taking aim at Rosalina.

The Cosmic Queen used her wand and put up a force field around herself. "How dare you take anyone's parents away from them! You have no right to do that!" she shouted.

"You took the Queen away from me," Bowser snarled. "For that I will show you no mercy."

"Peach is not your Queen. She is Mario's wife, and Bella's mother!" Rosalina called back.

Bowser's anger fumed and he took a swat at Rosalina, his hand hitting her force field with a large cracking sound. The force knocked the Queen back a few feet. She hit the ground, the air knocked out of her lungs.

Bella and her parents were on the Comet Observatory. They had just gotten aboard, but Bella couldn't think about her parents. All she could think of was Rosalina.

"Bella, let's get out of here," Peach exclaimed in a frightened voice. "Rosalina told us to get out of here as soon as we were on board."

Bella looked out the window. Bowser was charging at the Cosmic Queen once again and hit the force field once more, knocking her back a few more feet.

The princess's heart raced. "I can't leave her. If she runs out of her magic, she will be gone for good," Bella shouted her mother. "He won't hesitate to finish her off."

"He'll capture us again if we don't go," Mario said, grabbing his daughter in a desperate attempt to make her reconsider.

"I'm not leaving this planet without her! She's practically a mother to me!" Bella shouted, pulling away from Mario. "You'll be safe here. I have to help her!" She rushed over to the exit hatch of the Observatory, and created a force field around herself.

"Bella!" Mario and Peach shouted as their daughter whooshed down to the planet again.

On the planet's surface, Rosalina's force field was beginning to fade. Bowser had hit it so many times that most of her magic had drained away from her. The Queen began to accept the fate that she may not make it out of the situation alive. She climbed weakly onto her knees in a feeble attempt to get off of the ground.

"Father, noooo!" Junior screamed as he ran up to Rosalina, which distracted the King for a second.

"I told you to get out of here. All of this is your fault," Bowser screamed at Junior, and began to take a swipe at him.

Suddenly, a force field appeared around the prince, deflecting Bowser's punch with a crashing sound, which inadvertently hurt his wrist.

"You leave him alone!" Bella shouted, pointing her wand at Bowser, anger evident in her voice. "You ruined my life, and my parent's lives. If you lay as much as one hand on Junior or Rosalina, I will destroy you!"

A smirk formed on the King's face as he turned to face her. "Ah, princess! How nice of you to join the party!" Bowser shot back despite his wrist being in pain. "You will make a lovely collection for my dungeon once I'm finished with you!" He snapped back.

Bella hovered over to where Rosalina and Junior were just as Bowser was beginning to charge at them. The princess raised her wand, creating a large wall of a force field around the three of them. The Koopa King smashed the wall head on, and was hurled back about a dozen feet.

Bowser got back up onto his feet, though semi disoriented because of hitting the wall. He began another charge at the three, arms flailing wildly as he approached them once again.

Bella put up another force field around them and looked at Junior and Rosalina. "How do we stop him?" she shouted. CRASH! Bowser was thrown again by the field as he tried to plow over them.

"We can't kill him, remember? Our magic can't do that," Rosalina said in a weak voice.

"And as much as I dislike what my father did, I don't want to see him hurt badly either," Junior said, his voice quivering.

"There has to be some way to make him stop," Bella stated. The princess caught sight of several large boulders in the swamp. "Maybe we can trap him with those rocks over there," pointing at them, "but I don't think I can move them on my own. Rosalina, how much magic do you have left?"

"I have some left but not a lot," she replied, back on her feet again, but only just barely.

An idea popped into the princess' mind. Bella reached out and grabbed Rosalina's hands. A purple aura appeared around the two of them as Bella transferred some of her magic to Rosalina, and strengthened the Cosmic Queen from her energy deprived state.

"There, we both have enough magic now. Let's move these rocks and trap Bowser in the swamp," the princess insisted. She turned to the prince. "Junior, we your help. Can you lure your father into the swamp? Trapping him may be the only way to stop him."

Junior nodded and ran over to Bowser, who was getting up off of the ground again. "Father, are you okay?" he asked as the Koopa King struggled to his feet.

"You're not going to be when I'm finished with you, traitor," He roared, finally standing upright again. Junior tore off towards Rosalina and Bella who were at the swamp's edge with Bowser chasing and spitting fire at him. Junior reached the edge of it and stopped, turning back to face his charging father coming at him. A look of terror came over his face. He accepted that he may not escape his father's wrath.

"Look out Junior," Bella screamed. She aimed her wand at him, placing a force field around Junior, and lifting him out of the way. Bowser continued charging, falling off of the edge of land, and into the lava swamp. She gently placed Junior on the bank next to herself and the Cosmic Queen.

"Now Rosalina," Bella shouted. "Let's get those rocks on top of him."

Bowser began swimming up to the lava's surface, and to the bank of the swamp.

The princess and Cosmic Queen raised their wands, creating a force field around two of the large boulders. They sling-shotted them over to Bowser, dropping them on him as he tried to get out of the lava. They hit their mark, knocking the Koopa King back into the lava, compressing his body onto the bank of the swamp. He began to struggle, managing to start loosening the grip of the large rocks on him.

"We need more boulders," Bella said. "We can't let him escape the swamp." Rosalina and Bella used their magic to pick lift up two more boulders, dumping them on where Bowser was sitting in the lava. The Koopa King struggled to get out, but his injuries coupled with the additional boulders sitting on top of his body made it increasingly difficult to move.

The duo moved several more large rocks over to the King, them all landing around him until he was completely trapped. He roared at the princess and Cosmic Queen in bitter defeat, shouting "Get me out of here!"

"Not unless you agree to never kidnap the Mushroom King or Queen ever again, and let them and their daughter be," Rosalina shouted angrily at Bowser."I also want an apology for the turmoil you have put in my life since I was a child." Bella demanded.

"Never," Bowser shouted. "Well, I guess we'll just have to leave you in there then," Bella said, a sly smile on her face.

Bowser sat in the lava for a few minutes and thought through his options. With that he gave up. A look of sorrow appeared on his face. "I'm sorry for what I did to your family," he began. "I shouldn't have taken them away from you when you were little, and have ruined your life. I was always alone, and wanted Peach to keep me company. She was always so friendly, and admirable, and I just wanted someone like that to be around me in my life."

Tears formed in the eyes of Bella as she listened to the Koopa King speak.

"So I decided to take her, but Mario kept on rescuing her all those years ago. That's why I decided to kidnap both of them. It was selfish on my part, and I feel awful about it now." he continued.

Bowser looked at Junior. "Son, I'm really sorry for what I have put you through as well. I let my hate get the best of me, and I hurt you really bad, physically and emotionally. I was just so alone without anyone. I hope you can forgive me as well."

A small, relieved grin lit on the Prince's face. "Oh Father, I forgive you," Junior said, beginning to cry a bit. "You will find love and friendship one day again." He walked over to Bella. "It happens in strange ways, much like it did with Bella and I. We met under the most unrealistic circumstances, and we become best friends. It'll happen to you soon enough as well."

With that, Bowser began to do something he never thought he would ever do; Cry. He let out a sorrowful howl that shook the entire swamp around him.

Bella's heart softened for the King, and she actually felt a bit sorry for him. She whispered to Rosalina and the duo created a force field around Bowser causing the boulders around him to fall away from his body. They carefully lifted him back onto dry land away from the lava swamp.

A humbled Bowser turned to look at the young princess. "Can you ever forgive me? I promise that I will never hurt you or your parents ever again."

"I will as long as you keep your word and if I can see Junior again," Bella said hovering over to Bowser. Junior's heart beat a bit faster.

"I promise," the King said, a look of relief on his face. "You can see him whenever you'd like to, and he can see you too."

Bella hovered back over to the prince. "Junior, thank you for helping me rescue my parents. You are very brave, and will always be my hero." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Junior's heart skipped a beat.

"Will I see you again soon Bella?" he asked the princess, his voice low and upset knowing she was going to be leaving with her parents and Rosalina shortly.

The princess grabbed Junior's hand, and began speaking in an earnest tone of voice. "Junior, you will see me again. You are free to visit me anytime you want in the Mushroom Kingdom. I will always be there waiting for you. We can even go to our special place on the small blue planet anytime as well." The two wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"Take good care of your father, and maybe one day he will find a special friendship like you and I have," Bella said in a soft tone.

"I love you Bella," Junior replied giving her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Thank you for always being my best friend, pride and joy!"

"I'm glad I can be that person for you," Bella spoke back to the Prince, as the two separated. "Please come and visit me soon." The princess said a smile on her face, The Prince smiling back at her.

She turned to the Cosmic Queen. "Let's bring my parents home."

Rosalina nodded, and created a force field around herself and Bella, the two floating back up to the Comet Observatory. Bella blew one last kiss at the Koopa prince as he and his father waved goodbye to them.

The two reached the ship, and were greeted by the ecstatic Mushroom King and Queen.

"You two are okay," they exclaimed rushing up to Bella and Rosalina, embracing them.

Bella smiled while hugging her mother. "I don't think Bowser will be giving us any more trouble either. I think that we gave him a good scolding," she giggled. "He also promised never to hurt any of us ever again."

Rosalina gave a soft nod. "What happened to Junior?" Peach asked her daughter.

"He is going to take care of Bowser, and make sure that he stays true to his promise. He helped immensely in finding you two, and I'm forever grateful to have him as my best friend. I told him that he can visit us anytime he wants too."

Peach and Mario smiled at Bella. "Bless his soul. He will always be welcome in our kingdom," Mario and Peach both agreed.

Rosalina hovered over to the Observatory controls and programmed in the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom. "It's time to bring you all home," she smiled.

….

The trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom took about a few days to complete. The royals arrived back at the kingdom late in the day, just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Let's bring you all down to your planet," Rosalina said. "Bella, would you like to help me do the honors?"

"Sure," the princess replied, a large smile filling her face. She brought out her wand, and Bella created a forcefield around her and her parents. They left the Comet Observatory, and gently floated down to the surface of their home planet, Rosalina following closely behind.

The four landed with a soft thud right in front of the royal palace, their force fields fading to starbit dust. "We're home," Bella shouted to the world, throwing her hands in the air, and looking up at the sky.

"Annabelle, Peach, Mario!" Toadsworth shouted, running out of the castle. "You're all back safely!" He came upon the group, giving the three of them a large hug. "It's good to see you all again!"

"The honor is all Rosalina's!" Mario said. "If it weren't for her looking after Bella and helping her to find us, we could have been lost forever!"

The Cosmic Queen blushed. "It was my pleasure to help. It's the least I could do for the princess after how things turned out before. Bella is still like a daughter to me and I would do anything for her. I have to admit that Junior also helped us find the Royals as well. He led us right to Mario and Peach."

Toadsworth smiled at her. "The past is all water under the bridge," he replied. "You did a great job raising the princess, and have helped rescue her parents twice now. For that we are eternally grateful!" Mario and Peach nodded their heads at Toadsworth's words.

"Bowser will never come to kidnap any of us ever again," Bella added with a smile. "We made him promise, and his son Junior is going to make sure that he keeps it!"

"That's excellent news," Toadsworth said still smiling.

The sound of toads coming from the streets met everyone's ears. "The King and Queen are home!" they all shouted, dancing for joy. All was peaceful in the universe again.

"Come, I will get the kitchen to prepare a special meal worthy for you all returning home." Toadsworth exclaimed. "Come join us too Rosalina. You are our guest of honor."

"Thank you Toadsworth," the Cosmic Queen smiled as all of them made their way into the royal palace.

….

It was late evening, and all was calm. The moon and stars were all out, and the air was pleasant. Rosalina was out on the balcony looking at the complex array of constellations that filled the night sky.

The young princess hovered out of the castle and over to the Queen on the balcony. The two stood beside each other in silence for a few minutes looking at the sky, Bella finally breaking the silence after a while.

"So what happens now Rosalina?" she asked curiosity in her voice.

The Queen looked over at the princess. "Well, I'm going to be heading back up to the Observatory again to look after the lumas and going back to my usual patrols of space," she replied in her usual soft voice.

The princess's face became a small frown. "Then I guess you are going to want this back," Bella said quietly, taking her wand out of her pocket and passing it over to Rosalina.

Rosalina frowned. "No Bella," she replied pushing the wand back to her. "The wand was your birthday present. I gave it to you as a gift to keep. Why would I want it back?"

"I just figured that you might," the princess replied looking away. "I thought it was temporary for while I was with you, and that you might take it back when you left again."

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Rosalina asked sadness in her eyes and on her face.

"Please don't lie to me," her eyes turning back towards the Queen, tears beginning to form. "You're going to erase my memory again, aren't you?" Bella asked anxiously.

"No Bella, I promise you that I will not do it this time." She grabbed the princess's hand. "I figured that erasing your memory last time it would make things better, but truthfully it didn't. I made things worse, I saw the error in my ways for doing it, and I'm really sorry about it."

"You have everything going for you now. You will be able to live with your parents again, and you even have Junior's friendship as well. Bowser will never bother you again either. Everything is the way it should be, and who am I to make you forget about everything that's happened again?"

Bella felt relieved for a second, but another thought entered her mind. "But what about you?" Bella asked starting to cry. "You are going to be travelling far away. How will I ever see you again?"

Rosalina wrapped her arms around the princess, a couple of tears beginning to flow down her face as well. "I will always watch over you Bellatrix, and will always love you. I'll be watching over you like I watch over the many galaxies in the universe, and I will visit you whenever I am near the Mushroom Kingdom. That is my promise to you."

"We will always have a piece of each other in us as well. That is one thing we share in common; our magic. It will be very helpful to you and your family as you all continue on in life and it is the most special gift I could ever have given you."

"Thanks Mama Rosalina," Bella said to her through the hug, a little smile appearing on her face.

….

It was just after midnight, and the Cosmic Queen was preparing to leave the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina hovered outside the castle, the royal family and Toadsworth behind her.

"Thank you again for everything you have done for us," Mario said to her. "We will always be grateful for you and your actions."

"Have a safe trip to wherever you may roam," Queen Peach told her.

"And feel free to visit us any time," Toadsworth said, a smile on his face.

Rosalina turned one last time to Bella. "Take care, my little princess. I'll come back to see you again someday really soon." She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Mario and Peach smiled at the affection between the Cosmic Queen and the princess, knowing the true value of love between the Queen and their Bella. Rosalina had been a good mother to their daughter, and they would always be thankful to her for what she had done while they were away from Bella.

"Goodbye Rosalina. Thanks for everything!" The princess said a little smile on her face.

Rosalina created a force field around herself and began floating up to the Comet Observatory.

"Goodbye!" they all shouted, waving at the Queen.

Rosalina waved back, gracefully floating out of their view.

"Come Annabelle. Let's go inside," King Mario suggested.

The princess smiled, taking one last look at the stars. 'She'll always be out there, and will always be looking out for me,' she thought to herself. She hovered back into the castle behind her parents. 'Thank you Mama, for everything'

 **A/N: Well, there you have it! All ends well for everyone involved. Mario and Peach are with Bella again, Bowser promises never to attack the Mushroom Kingdom again, and Rosalina can visit the princess when ever she pleases.**

 **Thanks again to PrincessNellas for inspiring me to write this story. If anyone has tips or suggestions for future stories, please let me know. Until Next Time! :)**


End file.
